interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
SWORDS OF SANGELEOS
INITIALS: SOS LEADER: CAPTAIN JACK SPAROW FLAGSHIP CLASS/NAME: MAGNUS A CLASS BATTLESHIP "JACKDAW" CREDITS ( NET WORTH ): 15,912,701 HOME BASE: NONE HOME SECTOR: GATOPEA ( STARTING PLACE OF GAME ) POWER: SUPERPOWER WEALTH: ROLLING IN IT MOST USED SHIP: MAGNUS A CLASS BATTLESHIP " JACKDAW" *FACTION NAME: SWORDS OF SANGELEOS. SWORDS OF SANGELEOS is a large faction thats main goal is to eliminate all bandit factions with the least possible bounty. the following ships are in its navy... *5x Magnus A class Battleships *47x Hauler M class miners *12x Orion X class vessel(s) *57x Shuttle class vessels *13x Military Outposts * 4x Refinery(s) * 7x Trade Stations * 30x Hauler A class trade vessels * 1x Orbital Farm *66x Overloard class vessels *2x Brewery(s) *7x Magnus Equipment Dealer class Battleships **'ALLIES:' **'Terrantin Expeditionary Force' **'Deep Space Mining Corp.' **'AL-Ghat' **'Castle Corporation' **'Solar Shipping' **Bear Defence **'Meteor Corporation' **'Sioux Republic' **'Sierra Parteners' **'Atlantic Corporation' **ENEMIES: **Phoenix Rebelion **Lynx Rebelion Wave Enterprises'' ''THE SANGELEAN STORY During the year 2779 a planet was found by the humans The planet at first looked like rock from space, but they were wrong. The humans sent one ship to get closer and scan it for any forms of life. They found nothing until the year 2780. The humans were frightened because they had never seen an alien life-form so close to one or their colonies, so the humans decided to destroy them. What they didn't know is that those "Aliens" were the humans best chance at salvation. THE SANGELIAN HISTORY( human view) At approximately 2200 years after christs death on Earth there was another being living among the humans, that being was the first being they would find that they didnt know about. Human scientists found this creature in the human bodies remains when they died. That was the year when the satellite on a random home on earth picked up a signal coming from a planet the humans didn't know about. The humans immediatly went to space to search for that signals origins. one pilot followed the signal when he heard it again, this time louder on the comms. This discovery of the signal was no coincidence. It was meant to happen. THE SANGELEAN STORY( SANGELEI VIEW) our race started after the sacred light swept across our planet. "The Healing Light" as is called on sangeleos. our creator created the light to erase all beings in the universe,- to create - or to rebuild life again. we were the first beings that were created after the light, then others came later on in the universes lifetime. our race of beings started around the humans earth was created out of ashes. "it was a dying planet before the light happened"- says one of the sangeleos records. although we sangelei people didnt know this at first, we found a record of our planets former inhabitants stating that it was ashes. so we decided to find out ourselves. we worked hard to find a way to go to earth but all of our attempts failed. so one of our leaders in the sangelei government decided to find the answer on his own. he took a satelite dish to amplify his voices tone of transmission and played a tune so blissfully that it made the other leaders have tears in their eyes. that tone soon became the summoning tone to all sangelei people. THE SANGELEAN STORY( human view) its been 500 years since the transmission was received. we finally made it to the area where it says it came from. our captain has been worried what this means for humanity. we shall see what happenes. 80 Years Later... "this cant be happening, this cant be happening, this cant be happening!" says a transmission to the station near the planets orbit. the humans have found life on the planet and decided to attack it. the humans were getting closer, and closer to the planet with life one it. then the humans suddenly stop their advance on the alien forms on the planet. one captain of a ship sent a transmission to his pilot " what the hell is happening to the planet, it looks like you can see a metal ball forming around it." the object was no ball of metal, it was a fleet of 500,000,000 ships the sangeleans have made to defend their planet in case of an invasion from the humans. the humans saw the ships and thought there was no way out of the battle, they were going to die. then the weirdest voice came through the comms- " who. are. you." the captain answered truthfully, " humans who have come to trace a transmission to this planet." the captain told the voice on the other side of the comms. after a long discussion with the voice on the other side of the comms they made an agreement. # no human is allowed on or close to sangeleos # no sangelei is allowed to go near your stations # peace then the humans and the sangeleans became allies in the area around sangeleos. one sangelei told its child who has never liked the humans since it was brought onto sangeleos " Never go up to those stations. The Will Kill You." Category:Player Factions